Aprendiendo a amar
by marifer.yambay.5
Summary: solo una persona te puede enseñar lo que en verdad es amar... sera que nuestros protagonista nos podrán enseñar como es el amor de verdad pasen y lean. ATENCION: NI LAS LETRAS DE LAS CANCIONES NI RANMA 1/2 ME PERTENECEN HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA HACER VOLAR A MI IMAGINACION. capitulo 10 ! arriba :D
1. ¿Dónde está el amor?

**Hola,** aquí les traigo otra historia con un poquito de todo, bueno esta tiene algo de especial, porque los capítulos están hechos o inspirados en canciones cada capítulo va a tener el nombre de la canción yo les recomendaría escuchar cada una mientras los leen, bueno es su decisión =D **SUERTE **!. Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

Una tarde fría y obscura, el sol no había salido en todo el día, al contrario, la lluvia fue el escenario que perduro en Nerima. Y con este día nuestros protagonistas no se quedaron atrás, el dojo era testigo de otra de sus tantas peleas y casi siempre con el mismo motivo, era la misma escena de siempre los patriarcas de la familia jugando shogi, kasumi preparando la cena, Nabiki con su calculadora sumando las ganancias obtenidas con sus negocios (o más bien estafas ¬.¬ ) y como siempre Ranma y Akane peleando vamos a ver que paso esta vez.

No hace falta que me quites la mirada

Para que entienda que ya no queda nada

Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba

Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

-COMO QUE NO LAS COMERAS- le grito akane con toda la fuerza retenida en sus pulmones. Ranma no quería comer sus galletas que ella aseguraba que eran ositos, pero sus forma un tanto peculiar no se asemejaba a un animal, mejor dicho no se veían muy comestibles

-ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA, DEBERIAS PROBARLAS PRIMERO- se defendía Ranma

-CLARO, AGORA ENTIENDO TODO, PREFIERES LA COMIDA DE TUS OTRAS PROMETIDAS-

-QUE TERCA ERES, LA UNICA….- se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse

-¿la única que?- tenia esperanza de que dijera algo, pero sabía que al instante lo dañaría

-OLVIDALO, YA DEJAME EN PAZ QUE NO LAS COMERE-

-IDIOTA, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO TE ODIO- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse para no seguir con otra discusión que sabía perfectamente a donde iría

-ESPERA A DONDE VAS NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO-

-PERO YO SI, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, PUEDES IRTE DONDE TUS OTRAS "PERFECTAS" (si se nota el sarcasmo ggg ) PROMETIDAS, DE TODAS FORMAS NO ME IMPORTA, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS- se calmó un poco, se dio la vuelta y prosiguió – y que una cosa te quede claro, acabas de perder toda esperanza conmigo, te odio más que a nadie y no vuelvas a buscarme ¿me entiendes? ah una cosa más rompo el compromiso que te une a mí, listo ya eres libre- dijo volteándose de nuevo para irse y ocultar sus lágrimas, esta vez estaba decidida todo se acabaría, no lo soportaría una vez más.

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Por otra parte, ranma se quedó muy sorprendido, no solo había roto el compromiso además le dijo que lo odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, sabía que esta vez se había pasado un poco pero ¿era para tanto? , eso le dolió mucho aunque no lo admitiese, pero el corazón es débil y una lagrima mojo su mejilla, ya había tomado una decisión.

/muy bien akane, te dejare en paz, pero solo después de…. / pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ya no quería llorar, bueno tenía que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que lo vieran llorar y por akane , si no era capaz de admitir que la amaba más que a su propia vida, tampoco admitiría que lloraba por ella, lloraba porque lo odiaba, lloraba porque su akane ya era un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar, / pero que una cosa te quede clara , Ranma Saotome no se rinde tan fácil, no te voy a dejar libre tan rápido solo espera lo que tengo planeado, tu eres mía y de nadie más , si no eres mía no serás de nadie akane, no dejare que nadie te ame tanto como yo, y si no me aceptas me resignare y me iré lejos de aquí/ con este pensamiento decidió entrenar para descargar un tanto su furia en el pobre muñeco de entrenamiento.

Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos

Y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado

Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios

No quiero tus manos en otras manos

Porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Akane, por su parte lloraba en su habitación, ella pensaba que a ranma no le dolía nada (quien sabe ahora ranma está llorando por su amor que él cree imposible ggg ), ya no podía ser más infeliz todo le daba vueltas, si él se iba su vida y su corazón quedaría incompleto, pero, ya no lloraría más, reconocía que le dolía mucho, pero no se daría por vencida, seguiría adelante con o sin él.

/ Ya no más ranma, sé que te amo, pero si tu no me quieres, no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo, bueno seguiré mi camino aunque reconozco que quería uno a tu lado, lastima lo hare sola, pues mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, y como ya no quiero sufrir más me voy, si es mi decisión, /no había vuelta atrás, esta sería su última noche en el dojo. No bajo a cenar pues se quedó arreglando su maleta esa noche partiría, no sabía a donde llegaría, pero mientras fuera lo más lejos posible y donde su familia ni su ahora ex prometido la encontraran, se iría muy lejos para ocupar su mente y así olvidarlo más rápido. Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Ranma en la mesa se sentía como nunca, una mezcla de tristeza, enojo, ira, preocupación, amor, no había podido estar más confundido en toda su vida, su mente solo podía pensar una cosa y esa espacio le pertenecía akane a quien fue, es y será la dueña de sus pensamientos, tenía un plan (sigan pensando cual será el plan de ranma, por que no se los diré jajaja) sí que los tenia, pero tenía miedo de que no resultara, en él estaba su felicidad pendiente.

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

CONTINUARA….

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo sabrán el plan de ranma y que paso con akane espero que le haiga gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews solo les digo que este fanfic tiene 12 capítulos y cada uno cuanta con la letra de sus canción, en especial esta canción me encanta es muy linda, y pensé que podría servir


	2. Y llegaste tú

Bueno como les dije aquí esta el segundo capitulo aquí sabremos muchas cosas mas. Esta canción se llama Y LLEGASTE TU de Sin Bandera, esta también es muy bonita

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 2**

**Y llegaste tu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había caído sobre Nerima, y la luna era testigo de dos planes que sin saber estaban cambiando el rumbo de la historia del Dojo Tendo. Ranma por su parte estaba acostado en su futón ideando y contribuyendo con mas ideas a su infalible plan como el le llamaba. Akane en su habitación solo gradaba ropa en una gran maleta, con lagrimas en los ojos estaba a punto de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó que todo lo estaba haciendo por su beneficio y de Ranma para que sea libre y se case con quien el quisiera ( no akane Ranma te quiere a ti ) , luego de un lucha interior con ella misma termino de arreglar su maleta y alistarse para su salida

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
no sabia que existía un mundo así  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz 

/listo, creo que ya empaqué todo… debería avisar… mmm…. Creo que una carta esta bien , después de todo no seria bueno de mi parte irme sin dar ni una explicación , al menos para que no se preocupen y no traten de buscarme/ pensaba akane mientras cogía una hoja de papel para disponerse a hacer la carta.

/querida familia, no se preocupen por mi partida, estaré segura a donde fui, por favor no me busquen, papá no te desquites con Ranma o el tío Genma, seguro que el dojo estará bien sin mi, por si no lo saben el compromiso que me unía a Ranma esta roto, y díganle que ya es libre que se case con quien quiera, que construya un harem, por que el muy pervertido… / pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo y borro lo último / sean felices yo regresare en uno años cuando consiga fijar bien mi camino, los quiere Akane./ ya había terminado cuidadosamente doblo la carta y la metió en el sobre. Tomo sus maletas y bajo cuidadosamente cuidando que nadie despertara y su plan se fuera a la basura, una vez en el umbral de la puerta volteo su mirada al lugar que tantos recuerdos había tenido, donde vivió su infancia, conoció el amor, lloro y rio, en fin el lugar que había sido testigo de su vida, una lágrima cayo de su ojo, solo se volteo y se fue.

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro 

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Ranma ya había culminado las ideas de su plan, ya había llegado a una conclusión, rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió a su armario y saco un pequeño objeto que en la obscuridad de su habitación no se podía distinguir, se puso a practicar lo que le diría a su Akane (quien sabe a Ranma el destino y yo le preparamos otra cosa) ya no había cierto panda que lo molestara, para que practicara lo que tanto necesitaba decir.

-Akane… yo… yo… solo te quería decir un cosa…yo… pues yo … rayos por que es tan difícil, intentemos de nuevo-2 horas mas tartamudeando sin ningún objetivo

Coro  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

- akane yo te a … m…o, uff lo dije bueno va a ser más difícil que hacerlo fr4ente a este espejo- dijo Ranma con ya no mucho animo había estado 2 horas practicando sin saber que a la persona quien iba dirigida su declaración ya se encontraba lejos y cada minuto se alejaba mas y mas. Ya sintió algo satisfecho asi que con el corazón como si se le fuese a salir se dirigió con cautela a la habitación de su prometida (Ranma aun no aceptaba que se rompa el compromiso asi que insistía que seguía siendo únicamente de él), una vez al frente de su puerta golpeo un par de veces, pensó que estaba dormida, pues ya era mas de la media noche, con cuidado abrió la puerta , pero cuando entro solo encontró un sobre, rápidamente lo abrió temiendo lo peor, leyó la nota y no dudo ni un segundo para salir por su ventana tras ella, ya no le importo ir asi tal y como estaba solo quería encontrarla.

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

/baka no pudo esperar unas horas mas para irse justo cuando ya había podido superar mis nervios para decirte cuanto te amo/ maldecía su suerte mientras corría por todo Nerima solo quería encontrarla para no dejarla ir de su lado nunca mas, ya la había buscado por mas de 2 horas asi que regreso al dojo para empacar sus cosas y salir de viaje sabia que iba a costarle pero era capaz de eso y mas por su amor.

Mientras tanto Akane decidió tomar el primer tren que viniera, y no tardo mucho iba a Osaka

/tal vez pueda probar suerte ahí/ pensó antes de subirse al ten ya solo quería ir lejos para que nadie la encontrara

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Ranma por su parte si había salido sin avisar, lleno su gran maleta de ropa y muchas cosas, pero en su mano llevaba la carta de Akane y una foto suya (se la había comprado a Nabiki) pensó que seria de ayuda en la búsqueda de ella, no descansaría hasta encontrarla, buscaría bajo cada piedra.

/akane te prometo por el honor de mi familia, no mejor eso no ya se, por el amor que te tengo, que voy a encontrarte cueste lo que cueste/

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno el siguiente capitulo es "_vuelve" _ espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, gracias a quienes lo leyeron y lo agregaron a sus favoritos, en el próximo capitulo ¿Ranma encontrara a Akane? 


	3. Yo no me doy por vencido

Bueno como les dije aquí esta el tercer capitulo aquí sabremos muchas cosas mas, solo les puedo decir que Ranma va a sufrir mucho mas unos 3 capítulos mas ggg soy muy mala lo se jajaja, bueno para no hacer spoiler les digo que akane no regresara tan fácil ggg. GRACIAS a todos sus reviews y a mis lectores si hay alguno ggg bueno eso es todo aquí vamos con la historia. Esta canción se llama **YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO** de Luis Fonsi, me encanta mucho en especial por su letra tiene mucho significado. =D

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 2**

**Yo no me doy por vencido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/akane te prometo por el honor de mi familia, no mejor eso no ya se, por el amor que te tengo, que voy a encontrarte cueste lo que cueste/

Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro 

Ranma ya había salido en dirección a Nakano (para quienes no lo saben Tokio esta constituido por 23 barrios o distritos entre estos el más popular Nerima, Nakano es el que esta mas cerca de Nerima) la buscaría por todo Tokio, iba a encontrarla esté donde esté , con aquella foto en la mano iba preguntando si la alguien la había visto, pero nadie sabia de su paradero pues había salido por la noche y quien esta despierto a esas horas, sin respuestas poco a poco se alejaba de Nerima , en búsqueda de su amada.

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré

/diantres, akane donde te pudiste haber metido/ pensaba ya sin muchos ánimos, pero cuando recordaba la bella sonrisa de su prometida, sabia que valía la pena recorrer todo Asia para volver a verla, ver esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, admirar esa sonrisa que iluminaba cada rincón de su corazón, es simple hecho de verla y decirle que la amaba le daba la fuerza suficientes para no rendirse y seguir adelante.

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido 

Una vez que llego a Nakano ya había caído la noche pues como lo único que hizo fue preparar su maleta olvido cualquier tipo de dinero para subsistir, por suerte había llevado mucha comida, sabia que esta búsqueda no seria de la noche a la mañana, ya no le importaba si ella lo rechazaba el encontrarla a salvo, le haría bien a su alma y corazón. Buscó un lugar donde pudiese asentar su carpa, era testigo de una hermosa noche con las estrellas más brillantes que alguna vez vio.

Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día, 

/ojalá me pudiera comunicar contigo mediante estas estrellas (lo sé suena raro pero no se me ocurre nada mas y viene de Ranma compréndanme), quisiera tenerte a mi lado, pero yo mismo te perdí y ahora te encontraré/pensaba el pobre afligido por ahora lo único que podía hacer era dormir con la esperanza de que ella estuviese bien.

Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te ví… 

En otra parte de Asia, muy lejos por cierto…

/Ranma,*suspiro* creo que ahora ya habrás encontrado la carta y serás feliz con una de tus prometidas, que linda noche me hubiese gustado haberla pasado contigo al menos una vez/ estaba triste pero todo lo hacia por ella y por él, también akane se había quedado en una parte de las montañas es Osaka, era un hermoso lugar se podía ver toda la cuidad desde ahí, entro a su carpa y cerro los ojos para conseguir dormir ya que, había sido un día muy agotador.

Sin pensarlo mucho ambos estaban muy equivocados con sus pensamientos, con estas distorsiones llegaron a esto, tener que estar separados para entender que su amor por el otro el indispensable.

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido 

Ya a la mañana siguiente Ranma decidió salir por aquel barrio a buscarla tal vez este ahí, salió muy temprano, esto de buscarla como el fiel príncipe ya le estresaba mucho, solo quería encontrarla, decirle que la amaba, quería probar esos dulces labios que parecían tan delicados y suaves como el algodón, solo Dios sabe cuantas veces contuvo las ganas de besarla. Akane por su parte ya se había levantado hoy empezaría buscando un trabajo para poder subsistir en Osaka.

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo 

Mientras tanto en el Dojo mas famoso de la cuidad reconocido mundialmente por la mejor pareja de Nerima (lo leyeron como comercial de televisión verdad jajaja XD yo también)

-Saotome que habrá pasado mi hija no esta en su habitación-

-no lo se Tendo tal vez salió de compras-

-espero eso por cierto ¿y Ranma?-

-pues ahora que lo menciona tampoco lo he visto-

Pronto en sus mentes solo pasó la idea de que ambos se escaparon para… ¿quien sabe que rayos pasaba por su mente en ese momento?

-Tendo esperaremos unos días mas para saber si es cierta nuestra teoría- dijo Genma acomodando sus lentes con cara de sabio y con sus lentes totalmente blancos (jajaja XD)

-tiene razón, una partida de shogi-

-claro pero si le gano me debe una rebanada de pastel-

Muy lejos de Nerima, nuestros dos personajes mas preciados sufrían un gran vacío en su corazón.

Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno queridos lectores (si hay alguno) este es el capitulo 3 que les pareció, cualquier tomatazo, amenaza de muerte o critica en los reviews o por INBOX ustedes decidan, voy a hacerles algo de spoiler (jajaja me encanta hacer eso) para quienes quieren saber si se van a reencontrar les digo que si, pero OJO jamás dije si podrán aclarar sus sentimientos, les dejo con la duda y mas intriga, que pensaran Genma y Soun.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Si tú no estás aquí

**HOLA, **pues les tengo una mala noticia (tranquilos seguiré con la historia), pues no sé qué pasó, pero tal parece que la historia fue borrada, yo no lo hice pero por descuido deje mi cuenta abierta en verdad lo siento pero pude recuperar los capítulos es una lástima haber perdido sus reviews y también las veces vista, bueno pero aquí estoy de nuevo y este el cuarto capítulo, bueno en este capítulo por muchas peticiones he decidido que ranma encuentre a akane, pero OJO el que ella vuelva no es pan comido, esta canción se llama **SI TÚ NO ESTÁS AQUÍ **de Sin Bandera,(amo esta canción) =D

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 4**

**Si tú no estás aquí **

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que dos corazones enamorados se separaron (si lo se sonó a telenovela jajaja XD), Ranma ya había buscado por todo Tokio, había recorrido sus veintitrés barrios, y había buscado bajo cada piedra, pero la dueña de sus pensamientos no estaba ahí, en verdad no quería admitirlo pero la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba pelear con ella, tenerla cerca, verla sonreír, extrañaba el poder estar a su lado, el tener aquel privilegio de ser parte de su vida, pero él solo había sido el responsable de salir de su vida, ya no había culpa tan grande que asaltara su mente, tenis que encontrarla a como de lugar, el pensar que pudiera estar en peligro o algún pervertido se le acercara le partía el corazón en pedazos y se sentía el ser más vil del mundo, si no la veía una vez más simplemente moriría, ya no podía aguantar más y la espera lo tenía más que impaciente.

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE

NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI

SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

-mmm… donde más puedo buscar ya tarde un semana en Tokio buscándola- pensaba nuestro pobre Ranma con un mapa en la mano / ya se y si hago un sorteo /

-eso es tal vez sea hora de probar mi suerte- así que fue lo que hizo y la respuesta fue Osaka, si amigos su suerte no fue tan mala al parecer / mmm Osaka, tal vez Akane esté ahí, ahora que lo pienso bien ella siempre quiso conocer esa ciudad, bueno tengo que averiguar si está en ese lugar, podría ir en tren pero tengo que guardar ese dinero, si iré caminado demorare un día a lo mucho/ así que decidido partió a Osaka.

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE

QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS

QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS

En donde Akane se encontraba…

/ bueno he conseguido un trabajo en la panadería y queda cerca de donde puse mi carpa, tal vez aquí sea feliz, ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí de mi casa, me pregunto cómo estarán/ pesaba mientras caminaba a su carpa a unas cuantas cuadras de su nuevo trabajo , la dueña de aquel negocio era una mujer alrededor de unos 50 años, era muy dulce y la acepto en su negocio al instante no hubo entrevistas de trabajo solo al verla supo que Akane era de confiar, mañana empezaría a trabajar medo tiempo por las mañanas hasta la tarde.

/bueno ahora no puedo hacer nada, tal vez la próxima semana llame a casa/

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO

NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI

LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE…

En el dojo Tendo…

-Tendo no han venido y ya ha pasado una semana que hacemos- dijo el hombre del turbante con las gafas totalmente blancas mostrando un claro signo de concentración

-no lo sé saotome tal vez…- ambos se quedaron viendo y se abrazaron llorando de felicidad en eso apareció la pequeña estafadora de la familia por detrás de ellos asustándolos con su intervención misteriosa

- no pude evitar oír su conversación, ya que mi hermanita y mi cuñadito no se encuentran en casa desde hace una semana, solo me queda la siguiente opción que pensar, tal Vez se escaparon para así que ustedes no los obliguen a casarse y por lo tanto no hacerse cargo del futuro del dojo, ya que están tan enamorados, seguro que ya se casaron y estas en su luna de miel, así que llegando a mi conclusión ustedes son los únicos culpables de su desaparición y por lo tanto de la baja de mis ganancias diarias, ahora ustedes deberán pagarme por ayudarlos- dijo ofreciendo su mano esperando el dinero

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante tal suposición y si era cierto, tenían que traerlos de vuelta para que cumplan con sus obligaciones.

- y donde se supone que están- pregunto soun a la avariciosa se su hija

-pues Ranma tiene un problema verdad, es posible que estén en china, será mejor que vayan antes de que esos dos se aventuren a explorar el mundo, pero casi se me olvida me deben 25000 yens por ayudarlos-

Ambos cayeron al oír la cantidad pero tenía que recuperar el dinero perdido en la semana en la cual sus "productos" salieron y sus ganancias pues e fueron a la quiebra, kuno ya reclamaba las fotos de su pelirroja y de su princesa Akane. Genma y soun ya recapacitados hablaron un momento entre los dos y dijeron

-te pagaremos cuando los encontremos y volvamos con ellos- dijo soun a su hija

-no es justo, bueno por ser mi familia tendrán que dejarme un 50% - dijo ella sacando su calculadora

Ambos cayeron en un aura negra no se salvaron así que fueron por el dinero, una vez hechos todos los tramites sugeridos por Nabiki salieron rumbo a china.

En el camino a Osaka…

DERRAMARE MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO

LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUÑO

PASARE UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA VEZ

TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO

NO TE VAYAS NUNCA PORQUE

/bueno akane estoy por llegar a Osaka pero como ya es de noche creo que acampare cerca de aquí en este bosque/ estaba dispuesto a sacar lo que necesitaba cuando oyó un pequeño ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, la curiosidad lo mataba así que fue a echar un vistazo tal fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba aquella figura femenina dueña de sus pensamientos ahí estaba ella mirando las estrellas frente a una fogata, ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir y abrazarla pero su cuerpo esta inutilizado e inmóvil lo único que su boca pudo articular fue

-a… Akane...-

Ella al oí esa voz simplemente quedo helada no podía decir nada, al voltear vio a aquel chico del que se había enamorado

-ran… ranma-

NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE

SI TU NO ESTAS NO SE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Lo siento por haberlo cortado ahí pero hay que dejar un poco para el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews y agréguenlo a sus favoritos, les prometo un final feliz y muchas más intriga

HASTA LA PROXIMA

~_Mafer~_


	5. Vuelve

**HOLA, **debido a que las normas de fanfiction me lo prohíben ya no podré poner la letra de las canciones, pero bueno pueden buscarla en el siguiente link: watch?v=rR8HzPKMEEo&feature=kp

Esta canción se llama VUELVE de Reik uno de mis cantantes favoritos, como sabes aquí ranma ya encontró a akane pero ¿Qué pasará?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 5**

**Vuelve**

.

.

.

-a… Akane...-

Ella al oí esa voz simplemente quedo helada no podía decir nada, al voltear vio a aquel chico del que se había enamorado

-ran… ranma-

Ambos simplemente no sabían que decir, jamás creyeron encontrar al otro en ese lugar, sus corazones latían a un solo compas y tan fuerte que en el silencio de aquel bosque era el único ruido que se podía oír, dos corazones enamorados latir fuertemente al poder contemplar a ese ser que quisieran tenerlo por siempre y solo para ellos, pero sus pensamientos esta vez les estaban jugando una mala pasada, creyendo lo contrario a lo evidente. Luego de aquel shock, ranma pregunto con algo de duda creyendo que era una mala broma de su mente, ya que no podía parar de pensar en ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?- algo intrigado había imaginado que se encontraría en cualquier lugar menos ahí, después de todo su suerte no fue tan mala

-pues lo mismo te pregunto a ti- dijo caminado hacia a él, que quería que le dijera que me fui para que fuera feliz porque lo amaba, pues no tenía que inventar algo pronto

-pues yo…- agacho su cabeza un poco –vine a buscarte- por fin lo había dicho ahora ya tan solo faltaba un paso más ambos ya estaban frente a frente iba a decirlo jamás se había llenado de tanto valor como en aquel momento estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella solo se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria a él.

-pero yo estoy bien aquí- dijo regresando a su carpa antes de entrar volteo su mirada y le dijo – ya puedes irte- cuando quiso decir palabra alguna ella ya no se encontraba ahí

-OYE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI- le grito desde donde en ese momento se encontraba

-y por qué viniste- dijo Akane en el tono más calmado posible, tan solo quería oír unas palabras de él, solo quería ser feliz junto a quien amaba

-pues…pues… tuve que venir- como siempre se regañó mentalmente por su brutalidad al querer decir algo, definitivamente ya destruyo toda posibilidad de que ella volviera con él. Ranma en su mente solo trataba de componer ideas coherentes para arreglar lo dicho si en ese momento le confesaba sus sentimientos quizá tal vez, lo perdone, pero no como siempre estaba en una lucha contra el mismo, su corazón le decía que lo haga no importa el precio, y su cabeza contrariaba a su corazón, dándole la duda de un rechazo, ya aquella duda se vio disipada cuando la vio salir de su carpa con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa muy fingida la cual la delataba a simple vista como sus palabras le partían el corazón.

-sabes me rindo, has lo que quieras pero déjame en paz y no me busques mas- dirigió su mirada al piso para ocultar sus lágrimas en verdad le dolía, había ido tan lejos para nada, todo fue en vano, pero disfrutaba de su compañía, tal vez sus últimos minutos a su lado

-pues yo no me doy por vencido me quedo aquí-

-pues ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras, poco me importa si vives o mueres- le dirigió una mirada llena de una frialdad tan helada que congelo su alma por completo, sintió que si su corazón se partía tal como si un espejo cayera al piso, en verdad ya no le importaba, tan poco valía el, se sintió tan mal que podría haber hecho un rugido de león con todo el dolor que sentía.

Ambos sin pensarlo estaban en una idea tan errónea, que se lastimaban sin razón alguna, como podía ser eso posible todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía que su amor era tan puro como el agua y tan claro de notar como el aire, tan cegados estaban por sus celos y temores que no eran de aceptar lo obvio.

Ranma se había decidido no la perdería por lo menos ahora no, no se rendiría. así que fue a donde se encontraban sus cosas las tomo y las llevo a aquel sitio, no dejaría que se fuera por lo menos la seguiría, no permitiría que se volviera a escapar de su vida, Akane oyó los ruidos sabía perfectamente quien era y que estaba haciendo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios sabía que al menos cumpliría su palabra, estaría con ella, pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía? tal vez si la amaba pronto su esperanza cobro vida, tal vez estaba equivocada después de todo por quien arriesgaba siempre su vida, por ella y aunque sus otras prometidas no lo quieran aceptar, fue ella y solo ella, Akane tenía su corazón en sus manos y no pensaba dárselo a alguien tan fácil, pensando de esta manera llego a la conclusión de que le daría un poco más de tiempo, una vez kasumi le dijo que Ranma es muy lento para entender y aclarar sus sentimientos, en más de dos ocasiones le contó que Ranma le pedía consejos para mejorar su relación.

Ranma por su parte ya en su carpa se la había pasado pensando que no sería tan malo confesar sus sentimientos de una vez, tal vez no lo rechace ella siempre se mostró diferente con él, lo mejor sería decirle lo que siente y si ya no lo aceptaba que más podía hacer iba a tener ese peso menos de encima habría hecho así un intento.

Así con este pensamiento nuestros amigos conciliaron el sueño, mañana sería un gran día para ambos, ya habían tomado una decisión, era mañana o nunca

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, tal vez en el próximo capítulo se encuentren el veredero lugar suyo en el corazón del otro, no sé cuándo puedo subir el próximo capítulo porque tengo mucho que hacer, pero bueno hare lo posible por subirlo lo más pronto posible ;)

Hasta la próxima


	6. Me enamore de tí

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el sexto capítulo, disculpen la demora, les prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda, pues tengo muchas ideas por darle forma y agregarla a esta historia.

Esta canción se llama ME ENAMORE DE TÍ de Chayanne, esta canción es hermosa, espero que sea de su agrado, en este capítulo ¿será que ranma le declara su amor a akane?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 6**

**Me enamore de tú**

.

.

.

Así con este pensamiento nuestros amigos conciliaron el sueño, mañana sería un gran día para ambos, ya habían tomado una decisión, era mañana o nunca.

La mañana había llegado a aquel bosque donde ambos corazones por fin acudieron a su reencuentro, eran será de las seis y treinta de la mañana, akane se había levantado muy temprano, pues tenía que llegar puntual a su primer día de trabajo en aquella panadería, trabajaría hasta medio día, se vistió y se fue dejando a ranma aun dormido en su carpa, solo esperaba que no se le ocurra irse a buscarla de nuevo.

-idiota… si tan solo lo hubiese dicho ayer… uff… bueno solo espero que no se vaya, ni que se le ocurra la loca idea de que escape y se pierda, pero no es como Ryoga claro, pero no conoce la ciudad…mmm… solo espero que no haga nada tonto- pensaba akane ya llegando a la panadería, ya iba regresar a avisarle, pero aquella señora dueña de la panadería la vio afuera y salió a llamarla

-buenos días akane, veo que llegaste temprano-

-buenas días señora, si es mi primer día- le dio una de esas sonrisa que demostraba que en vedad estaba feliz, pues sí que lo estaba, estaba segura que este día iba a ser magnifico, pues tenía el presentimiento que estaba equivocada al pensar que ranma no la amaba, pues al regresar hoy si él no se lo decía pues solo por esta vez ella tomaría la iniciativa.

-veo que está muy feliz-dijo ella viendo en akane una sonrisa que el día anterior no tenia, ese brillo que caracterizaba aquella esencia de akane, con sus 50 años sabia reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien estaba feliz y no fingía una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y sufrimiento por dentro.

-pues si hoy es un nuevo y mejor día-

-que bien que pienses eso akane, pasa que pronto llegaran los clientes-en verdad iba a ser un gran día el sol ya estaba empezando a resplandecer anunciando una mañana llena de ilusión y esperanza.

Nueve de la mañana en el bosque…

/solo tengo que decirlo y problema resuelto, no veo lo difícil, bueno hoy se lo diré/ pensaba ranma aún recostado dentro de su carpa, al no percibir movimiento salió a ver, posiblemente akane seguía dormida, bueno y ya que iba a declararle su amor y hacer las paces con ella, salió en su búsqueda, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba, su desesperación aumentó y lo primero que pensó fue / no puede ser se escapó, soy tan imbécil, no debí confiarme, pero si sus cosas siguen aquí significa que regresará, además que haría ella sola/ de esta forma decidió esperarla, tal vez no tarde mucho.

Doce del día en el trabajo…

-que bien, hoy fue un día agotador, hubo muchos clientes- dijo aquella señora algo cansada de la rutina

-sí, uff pero bueno fue un gran día-

-si akane, ya es hora de que regreses-

-sí, hasta mañana- antes de salir la mujer le dio una bolsa con pan y las propinas que le dejaron los clientes.

-no creas que te iras sin esto-

-¿esto es mi paga?- dijo algo confundida akane al observar el dinero en su mano

-no, hija son las propinas que dejaron para ti, tu pago te lo doy a fin se semana-

-bueno de todas formas gracias- dicho esto se fue directo al lugar donde por ahora vivía, al llegar encontró a ranma caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

-niña boba… porque se fue-

En ese momento akane le lanzo la funda con la pancitos que le regalo la señora, al sentir eso sabía que era ella, y volteo al ver lo que le había lanzado, de donde los había sacado.

-hola, toma come eso- le dijo para luego sentarse en un tronco que había a un lado de ella, él la miro, parecía que ya no estaba tan molesta, así que decidió acercarse y sentarse a un lado con un pancito en la boca le dijo -gracias… pero de donde lo sacaste- dando por terminado al pobre pan akane lo miro a los ojos y le dijo – mmm… pues del trabajo-

-¿trabajo?- la interrogó muy confundido ¿a qué trabajo se refería?

-pues si trabajo en una panadería hasta medio día, ya creo que te habrás dado cuenta por que no regresaba-

-pues sí, bueno mira… yo lo he pensado…- decía el pobre ranma muy nervioso jugando con sus dedos tratando de aparentar naturalidad, cosa que por más que quería no podía

-¿tú? ¿Pensaste? bien y que pensaste-

-pues lo de ayer…yo he… llegado a…pues tengo que decirte algo- por fin tomo el valor de decirlo pero faltaba lo más difícil, bien tomo aire y prosiguió –algo muy importante para mí- dijo tomando sus manos y clavando su mirada en los ojos chocolates de su akane, ella por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, sus músculos no respondían, no podía moverse, un agradable escalofrió la recorrió al estar tan cerca de su prometido

-yo…yo te amo akane… te amo más que a mi vida, amo tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa… me enamoraste sin siquiera proponértelo y ahora me tienes loco de amor por ti…- ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir palabra cualquier intento de hablar por parte de akane fue sellado por los labios de ranma, que sin permiso le robó un beso a akane, ella por su parte estaba en un completo shock, ranma la amaba, en su interior quería decirle un millón de cosas pero tanta era su emoción ( y quien no (/w\)…) que no podía moverse ni articular una sola palabra coherente, cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle a ranma, él ya se había alejado de ella

-ranma yo…tu… y… no…- nada coherente salía de su boca, simplemente no se lo había esperado

-tranquila entiendo perfectamente, fui un tonto al creer que tenía una esperanza contigo, pero no me arrepiento…- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir saltando entre los arboles a toda velocidad

-RANMA NO, ESPERA… lo has entendido mal…- ya era demasiado tarde lo había perdido de vista /hay ese tonto, nunca espera a nada, pero cuando venga va a ver, pero me ama y me beso ayyy no podría haber sido mejor, pero en cuanto lo vea le voy a cobrar ese y muchos más besos-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Ranma nunca espera nada que impaciente el muchacho ggg, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo akane le demostrara lo equivocado que esta y mmm como decirlo aún falta lo mejor, los espero en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, si tengo alguno, bueno déjenme sus reviews, cualquier idea es valida

Hasta la próxima… :D


	7. Ámame

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el séptimo capítulo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Esta canción se llama AMAME de Alexander Pires, esta canción es hermosa, ¿Qué planea akane hacer con nuestro impaciente ranma? eso y más en este capítulo.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ámame**

.

.

.

-RANMA NO, ESPERA… lo has entendido mal…- ya era demasiado tarde lo había perdido de vista /hay ese tonto, nunca espera a nada, pero cuando venga va a ver, pero me ama y me beso ayyy no podría haber sido mejor, pero en cuanto lo vea le voy a cobrar ese y muchos más besos- aun no sabía a donde iba a parar el pobre muchacho, si salió corriendo sin rumbo por una ciudad que no conoce, esperaba que llegue temprano y que no ande perdido, por ahí. Sin más se fue a su carpa, a arreglar las cosas, pasaría toda la tarde sola, por lo menos hasta que ranma vuelva.

En otra parte de Osaka a las 6:00 PM…

/rayos, donde me metí, ya ni p-chan se pierde tanto, diantres debo regresar, pronto por mis cosas, además ya va a anochecer, solo quiero despedirme de akane, o no mejor no eso me rompería más el corazón, solo me marchare, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice/ pensaba perdido el pobre Ranma sin saber a dónde ir para llegar al dichoso bosque, vio una antena de radio de un salto (que más parece que vuela) ya estaba en la punto de la antena, desde ahí veía todo, miró y miró hasta que por fin diviso a lo lejos el bosque y en él una pequeña fogata que con dificultad se distinguía, bajo rápidamente y se echó a correr a toda prisa, tenía un camino tan largo por recorrer.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Akane estaba en la misma condición de ranma por la mañana, ya no soportaba la idea de que no volvería

/pero bueno que le pasa a ese idiota que no piensa volver, no akane tranquilízate, ya pronto llegar, pero al ver la hora en un reloj que tenía un su mano derecha, se desesperó aún más, ya eran las siete de la noche, que pensaba acaso, así que sin muchos ánimos, porque afuera ya hacía demasiado frío decidió entrar a su carpa.

De camino al bosque…

/ ya mismo llego vaya me tomo dos horas llegar al méndigo bosque, aun no entiendo como pude terminar al otro lado de la cuidad, seguro que si akane me ve me mata pero no creo que siga despierta/ ya por fin había llegado, pudo divisar a unos cuantos pasos de él el pequeño campamento que había formado con akane, como pensó que estaba dormida empezó a guardar sus cosas en su gran mochila, una vez terminada su labor, se dispuso a levantar la carpa que había armado días atrás, pero para su mala o buena suerte al hacer caer una pieza provoco un leve ruido pero era suficiente para que alguien se despertara

/no, rayos ahora no, bueno akane tiene el sueño pesado no creo que se haiga despertado/ pero el destino no estaba de su lado hoy, akane se estaba quedando dormida pero al oír aquel sonido se despertó, sabía que había llegado así que sigilosamente y cuidando de que el gran artista marcial no se percatara de su presencia salió de la carpa, cuando ella estaba afuera ranma ya había terminado con su trabajo y estaba dispuesto a irse, así que akane le lanzó una pequeña piedra, sí que la había sentido pero pensó que cualquier animalito la pudo haber soltado, intento con una un poco más grande, y nada que ver nuestro Ranma seguía mentalmente desorientado con su mente muy desordenada con el único pensamiento claro que era akane, al no recibir más respuesta le lanzo una piedra del más grande que su cabeza, no había duda ese era rastro de akane.

-no me digas que pensabas huir, jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde-dijo caminando hacia a él

-no soy cobarde, me voy para que puedas ser feliz- dijo cargando su maleta, dándole las espaldas a su prometida dispuesto irse en dirección contraria a la que el destino le insistía.

ya se estaba cansando de su me voy para que seas feliz, tan difícil era de entender que él era su vida, y no iba a ser lejos de él, así que lo cogió de su maleta y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara lo movió hasta dejarlo frente suyo –no te puedes ir-

-ah si no me puedes impedir-

-no te iras sin almenas decirte que…- no dijo más se lanzó a sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los suyos, ranma estaba muy confundido pero cedió a los pocos segundos, lo que comenzó como un tierno y torpe beso, se tornó más apasionado cuando Ranma rozó su lengua con los labios de akane como pidiendo permiso para apoderarse de su boca he iniciar una danza de amor con donde sus bocas sean la protagonistas, sin pensarlo dos veces akane doy paso a esa gran muestra de amor mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuellos mientras Ranma la tomo por su cintura, para dejar atrás toda la distancia existente entre los 2 profundizando así mas el beso, pero el aire faltante los obligo a separarse.

-que me ibas a decirme akane- dijo con su frente pegada a la de akane

-que eres un idiota, porque jamás esperas a que diga algo, hoy no me dejaste decir que yo también te amo imbécil, que te costaba esperar un poco más- le dio un rápido beso en sus labios sin romper su abrazo

-y por qué no me correspondiste-

-pues porque jamás espere que te atrevieras a hacer algo así y mucho menos en ese momento, me asustaste, y cuando te iba a corresponder te alejaste-

-somos muy tontos ¿no?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo ciegos que fueron al no aceptar lo evidente

-pero nos amamos-

-tienes razón amor-

-dilo de nuevo-

-te amo y eres mía y solo mía- dijo ciñendo más la cintura de akane

-así como tú eres y serás solo mío-

-siempre fui tuyo amor- ya no aguantaba más la ganas de besarla y otra vez se vieron envueltos en esa muestra de amor

-amor, tú crees que humm, pueda dormir contigo, mis cosas- y regresó su mirada a todo su equipaje ya listo, y como era ya tarde armarlo de nuevo le llevaría una eternidad

-no creo que haya problema siempre que te comportes- dijo sonriendo ante su cometario

-vamos a dormir amor- rompió el abrazo para de la mano guiarla hasta la carpa, donde se recostó él y akane apoyada en su dorso rodeada por el abrazo de Ranma

-buenas noches cariño- dijo akane dándole un corto beso para luego abrazarlo y dormirse al instante

-buenas noches mí... mi akane-le dio un beso en la frente, para luego caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno antes que nada, sé que en este capítulo me pase de melosa, pero era su primer beso, compréndame, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ¿será que nuestros tortolitos enamorados ya deciden regresar a Nerima? ¿También sabremos que paso con genma y soun? ggg recién me acuerdo de ellos ya me había olvidado que los mande de viaje a chima seguro andan por ahí corriendo de algún dueño de restaurant : D

HASTA LA PROXIMA…


	8. A partir de hoy

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el octavo capítulo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esta historia sea de su agrado, disculpen la demora y no sé si es unas semanas pueda subir el resto de capítulos porque empezaré exámenes finales así que necesito estudiar, prometo subirlos cuando pueda.

Esta canción se llama A PARTIR DE HOY de Macro di Mauro y Maite Perroni,esta canción me gusta por su letra y el significado que nos transmite, se las recomiendo ;).

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 8**

**A partir de hoy**

.

.

.

-buenas noches cariño- dijo akane dándole un corto beso para luego abrazarlo y dormirse al instante

-buenas noches mí... mi akane-le dio un beso en la frente, para luego caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

al día siguiente…

era un dia hermoso, el gran cielo azul, un sol radiante, los pajaritos trinando componiendo una dulce melodía que complementaba aquel escenario donde la noche anterior la luna fupe testigo del amor mas puro y singularmente único de Nerima y quien sabe de Japón, ranma acaba de despertar y al sentir un leve peso encima suyo, es su mente prontamente recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior, imágenes de la mejor noche en su vida, la noche donde la luna había sido testigo de la declaración que por años había guardado y ayer por fin la pudo decir, y no solo eso había recibido la mejor respuesta, como habían podido ser tan ciegos al amor que pensando no ser correspondidos les demostró que no todo es siempre lo que parece y que nuestros ojos a veces no quieren ver la simple realidad.

/si tan solo te lo hubiese dicho mas antes… hubiese podido disfrutar de tu compañía, tus abrazos y tus besos, mas tiempo, ahora se el camino que siempre soñé y jamás quise aceptarlo/ pensaba mientras con su mano quitaba el flequillo de la cara de Akane, simplemente para él (y para muchos) era la mujer mas hermosa que podía existir en el mundo, la mujer que lo enamoró, ese carácter que lo atrapó, que sin pensarlo él la amaba tanto que era capaz de ir en contra del mundo por su akane. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le trasmitían tantos sentimientos, enseguida recordó la noche de ayer, aquella noche que no olvidaría jamás

-buenos días amor- su voz la sacó de su trance y al ver su sonrisa sabía que no era un sueño y todo estaba pasando en ese momento.

-buenos días- si que estaba feliz al fin todo era como debía ser pero un pensamiento pasó por su mente seguiría todo asi incluso en el dojo, no podía ser posible si se enteraban sus padres los casarías ese mismo día y gran parte de sus rivales los matarían en ese instante

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó Ranma al ver como su prometida se había quedado pensando por unos minutos

-mmm no en nada importante y tú ¿en que pensabas?- le mintió con una sonrisa que a su pobre prometido lo puso muy nervioso

Ranma se acerco a sus labios con una pícara sonrisa muy pero muy cerca le dijo –en ti-y le dio un pequeño beso –en tus besos- otro beso (*W* en verdad amo esta parte) – en que eres mía y de nadie mas- ya le dio tiempo ni a respirar sello sus palabras con una tierna caricia en sus labios que dio paso a un apasionado beso, el aire se hizo presente y los obligó a separarse

-si yo soy tuya, tu eres solo mío y de nadie mas- definitivamente esto dio paso a una guerra de besos donde el amor era el principal testigo

-siempre fui solo tuyo- y la beso con mas intensidad que antes. Y asi inició la mañana de nuestros protagonistas, (de la forma que siempre quisimos y Rumiko nunca nos dio)

Mientas tanto en China…

-Saotome ya hemos buscado una semana y tal parece que nadie los ha visto- dijo Soun resignado habían viajado para nada, seguramente ya no estaban en China

-lo sé Tendo pero al menos el viaje sirvió de algo- su cara se llenó de felicidad al recordar que por fin le puso un alto a su maldición no mas panda (lo extrañaremos)

- bueno y ahora que hacemos-

-debemos regresar y decirle a Nabiki que nos devuelva el dinero que le dimos-

-claro vamos-emprendieron su camino de nuevo a Nerima iba a ser un largo viaje

Bosque de Osaka…

Ranma estaba preparando algo para comer, claro si no quería morir antes de casarse. Akane seguía dentro cambiándose de ropa, salió y lo vio ahí en frente de la fogata tan pensativo y pensó en ir con él, desde esa noche las cosas habían cambiado, de otra forma necesitaba estar a su lado. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por detrás

-¿ya terminas?- le preguntó aun abrazada a él

-pues en un momento-

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo con algo de duda en sus palabras

-dime-

-pues… yo estaba pensando ¿Cuándo volveremos y qué pasará?-

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse junto a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos dándole la seguridad que necesitaba -pues que mas puede pasar tu y yo seguiremos como ahora y si el destino nos unió pues que ahora nos mantenga juntos-

Akane cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido y se acercó aun más a él –pero si se enteran adiós privacidad-

-entonces que sea un secreto- cada vez la distancia se hacía menos y desparecía

-seria mas…- sus labios ya estaban rozándose

-divertido- esta vez la disncia que los separaba ya no existía y solo eran ellos dos en uno solo mediante un beso

-¿y ya te quieres ir amor?- pregunto Ranma poniendo una cara tan inocente que cualquiera caería

-pues aun no-sería un gran tiempo que pasarían juntos, nadie sabían donde estaban y serian solo ellos dos sin interrupciones

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo espero que les haya gustado no sé con seguridad cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo por que en una semana empiezo mis exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho, gracias por su apoyo, dejen sus reviews y háganme saber que les pareció la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Me puedes pedir lo que sea

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el noveno capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, disculpen la demora, pero hoy por fin salí de vacaciones y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir. Les prometo subir un capitulo nuevo cada fin de semana porque ahora si voy a tener mucho tiempo :D. En el capítulo de hoy nuestros protagonistas tienen que regresar ¿verdad? Así que habrá un poco de Nerima, de todas formas nadie (aun) sabe de su relación.

La canción se llama **ME PUDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA **de Eiza Gonzales y Marconi.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 9**

**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**

.

.

.

Había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Akane escapo de casa y sucedió todo, ambos estaban felices por su noviazgo y aunque no querían regresar aun, tenían que hacerlo en una semana empezarían las clases en Furinkan y no podían faltar, solo Dios y Rumiko sabrán que haría el loco director si no encontraba a sus alumnos favoritos el primer día de clases, ambos estaban arreglando sus cosas para salir en dirección a Nerima.

/ahora que excusa daremos en casa/ pensaba Akane / no lo había pensado antes lo primero que nos preguntaran será porque desaparecimos durante dos semanas los dos... so… solos/ tenía que pensar algo rápido en casa los esperaban con un interrogatorio masivo.

Una vez que Ranma termino con lo que tenía, fue con su prometida y al verla así de pensativa la abrazo por la espalda

-¿en qué piensas?- le dio un beso un su mejilla y se dispuso a ayudarla para regresar pronto a Nerima, tenían muchas cosas pendientes

-mmm en que les diremos cuando regresemos- volteo su mirada a su prometido y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que tenía acerca del tema, enseguida Ranma vio que su situación no era muy simple, los dos solos desaparecidos durante dos semanas, no era algo común de seguro pensarían muchas cosas y lo más posible empezarían con los planes de una nueva boda

-no lo había pensado pero veras que algo se nos ocurrirá- se acercó poco a poco a ella y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios se dijo de una forma tan sensual que el propio Everest se derretiría – y si planean una nueva boda, no me molestaría en absoluto, te tendría solo para mí- sin más la besó como nunca dándole a entender que no le molestaría casarse ahora siempre y cuando sea con ella la amaba y eso es lo que en verdad importaba.

-está bien, ya tenemos todo listo, ¿nos vamos?- le sonrió todas sus dudas e inseguridades fueron disipadas, ya no hacía falta más palabras fueron más que claras.

-5 minutos más- la beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes, Akane se olvidó del mundo por completo y no dudo en corresponderle, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban a quien se amaba más. Un sonido proveniente del reloj de Akane lo hizo separarse estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos así.

-no pude ser Ranma vamos a perder el tren tenemos 10 minutos para llegar-ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la alzaban por los aires y la llevaban a toda velocidad en dirección a la estación de tren.

- no vamos a perder ese tren te lo prometo-

- más te vale fue tu culpa- vio cómo su prometido se sonrojaba y atinaba a concentrarse en el camino

-pero admite que te gusto- ahora lo sonrojada ella ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era obvio que sí, le encantaba cuando hacia eso, no lo podía negar

-pero tu empezaste con el juego- bajo la cabeza para que su sonrojo pase desapercibido, Ranma la vio por última vez y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sabia el efecto que tenía sobre su prometida ya no protestó mas eso fue un sí.

-espero señorita faltamos nosotros- le entrego los boletos y ambos subieron al tren cuando llegaron el tren estaba por partir, fueron a los asientos indicados

-te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo-

-yo confiaba en ti- se apoyó en su brazo, él se movió un poco para abrazarla sería un viaje algo largo pronto se dio cuenta que Akane ya se encontraba dormida

Mucho tiempo después…

-Akane despierta ya llegamos- su prometida no se despertaba ya era la décima vez que la llamaba , no se imaginaba si fuera él quien estuviera dormido, bueno si a la bella durmiente la despertaron con un beso, tal vez pueda funcionar, decidido se acercó a sus labios ,en verdad se había vuelto adictos a ellos, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada azul en la que se perdió más de una vez, fue un momento mágico que Akane dio por terminado con un beso.

-ok será mejor irnos a casa y dar una larga explicación-

-no te preocupes, ya tengo todo calculado- la abrazó y se fueron en dirección al dojo en el camino mantenía una distancia prudente es decir un 5 metros.

-de acuerdo, entonces fingimos que seguimos sin llevarnos bien-

-exacto, pero recuerda que todo lo que diga, será mentira y no te la tienes que creer-

-ok, pero procura no mentir demasiado, y si te golpeo te lo vas a merecer-

-pero no me pegues muy fuerte de acuerdo-

-voy a hacer lo posible jajaja- riéndose se fue corriendo dejando atrás a su prometido quien la alcanza como podía con las dos grandes maletas

-espera Akane llevo dos mochilas ¿recuerdas?- decía o más bien rogaba el artista marcial viendo como su novia lo abandonaba sin piedad

-fuiste tú quien insistió- paro cuando vio que se encontraba frente al dojo se preparó y toco la puerta Kasumi abrió la puerta y al ver a su pequeñita hermanita la abrazó como nunca, luego vio como Ranma llegaba totalmente exhausto cargando dos maletas.

-hermanita, ya me preocupabas, pero bueno entren toda la familia está esperándolos-

Fueron en dirección a la sala y efectivamente toda la familia estaba reunida como si hubiesen anticipado su regreso, Genma y Soun jugando una partida de shogi, Nabiki viendo un programa de televisión y el maestro Happosai planchando ropa íntima robada, era el cuadro que nuestros protagonista no extrañaron durante sus tan cortas vacaciones si se pueden llamar así.

-hija mía, has vuelto- Soun abrazó de una forma asfixiante a Akane mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas o de otra forma sus ojos parecían dos mangueras (la pregunta del millón: ¿de dónde saca Soun tantas lágrimas? Respondan en los reviews ggg)

-creo que tienen mucho que explicar- dijo Genma seriamente en sus adentros esperaba que le dieran la noticia que esperaba, por fin las escuelas se unirían y tendría su futuro asegurado.

-pues Akane y yo fuimos a un concurso en otra ciudad cuyo premio era un viaje a cualquier manantial del mundo- Ranma se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer la comida que hace unos minutos Kasumi había servido, Akane se sentó a su lado e imito a su prometido.

/que buena idea Ranma, ya verás si todo sale bien te recompensare/ -si y como fue precipitado no pudimos avisarles-solo debía seguirle corriente y todo estaría resuelto.

-exacto, ni se emocionen porque el premio resulto ser una farsa y tuvimos que regresar-se aplaudía interiormente por su maravillosa mente e inteligencia.

-y no pasó nada más, nada que ver en cuanto a su relación- Genma insistía en que su sueño se hiciera realidad

-que podría haber pasado solo fuimos por el premio- dijo Ranma secamente o por lo menos eso aparentaba

-Ranma tiene razón porque insisten con lo mismo-

-es decir que estuvieron solos durante dos semanas y no sucedió nada- dijo Soun volviendo al mar de lágrimas

-claro, ¿Qué podía haber pasado con esa fea marimacho que no me inspira nada?-

-¡QUE! Y ¿QUIEN QUERRIA ALGO CON UN FENOMENO AFEMINADO?-

-PUES NO TODAS PIENSAN LO MISMO-

- Y ESO QUE TIEN QUE VER, AUN NO SE PORQUE ACEPTÉ IR CONTIGO-

-PUES DE TODAS FORMAS NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA, Y ESO QUE FUE UN GRAN ESFUERZO EL ESTAR CERCA DE TI-

-¿CREES QUE ME RESULTÓ FACIL PERMANECER CON ALGUIEN INMADURO, QUE SOLO ME MOLESTA?, Kasumi lo siento pero me voy a mi habitación-

-yo igual se me fue hasta el hambre, por ciento ¿y mamá?-

-tía Nodoka volverá mañana tuvo que salir urgentemente- dijo Kasumi dulcemente

Ambos padres estaban en un rincón llorando como magdalenas, tan mal iban sus hijos acaso, Nabiki no dijo nada observaba cuidadosamente la situación, algo pasaba y descubriría que era. Akane ya se encontraba en su cuarto y Ranma se dirigía a la misma habitación en donde estaba su prometida, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y vio a su Akane abrazando amorosamente a un cerdito que por sus muy no inocentes pensamientos se desmayaba en sus brazos

-Akane que haces con ese cerdo- trato de sonar casual pero sus celos eran más que evidentes

-vamos Ranma solo es mi mascota deja los celos- como amaba cuando se ponía celoso

-¿celos? No es eso bueno mañana hablamos- P-chan estaba presente en la situación por lo que no podía decir mas

-ok mañana hablamos- vio cómo su novio cerraba la puerta y la dejaba nuevamente sola /que le pasa ni siquiera se despidió de mi como todas las noches tal vez mañana sea mejor hablar con el/ volvió su atención a su mascota –bueno P-chan es hora de dormir-

Unas horas más tarde…

Ranma no podía dormir así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando estaba por volver a su cuarto vio una puerta que le llamaba mucho la atención por lo que fue y la abrió cuidadosamente cuidando no perturbar el sueño de aquella jovencita dueña de sus pensamientos, una vez adentro camino hasta su cama y simplemente se veía hermosa tan tranquila como siempre pero había algo que no encajaba con su belleza aquel cerdito negro que la abrazaba tan efusivamente, lo tomo de su pañoleta y vio cómo se despertaba –abusivo- P-chan mordió su mano y como consecuencia de sus actos él lo mando a volar contra el piso, Akane al oír tal golpe se despertó Ranma quedo en blanco, porque tenía el sueño frágil en tales situaciones.

-ran…Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?- no le sorprendía esa visita nocturna ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él.

-yo pues es que- que decir en un situación así ni el mismo sabia porque fue a su cuarto.

_**Continuara…**_

No me maten, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les prometo actualizar más pronto después de todo ahora tendré más tiempo, en el próximo capítulo *sonido de batería* : algunas peleas, celos y muchos pero muchos rivales reclamando su amor, gracias por leerlo no se olviden dejar sus reviews y darme un poco de felicidad.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Por eso te amo

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el décimo capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, no se olviden de comentar es mentira que la artritis se da por dejar reviews no crean en ese mito jajaja XD, bueno es su elección, en el capítulo de hoy muchos celos pero sobretodo bellas reconciliaciones.

La canción se llama **POR ESO TE AMO **de Rio Roma. En verdad esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y me encanta.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 10**

**Por eso te amo**

.

.

.

-ran…Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?- no le sorprendía esa visita nocturna ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él.

-yo pues es que- que decir en un situación así ni el mismo sabia porque fue a su cuarto.

-no me digas que ya te acostumbrarte a dormir conmigo- dijo de una forma pícara levantándose un poco de la cama, sonrió al ver como su prometido sonrojarse ,incluso ella se había olvidado de la presencia de P-chan.

-yo, pues te extrañaba- /rayos Ranma que dices, acaso no se te ocurrió nada mas/

-yo también no tuvimos tiempo para hablar después, por cierto me parece que P-chan estaba conmigo- el pobre cerdito negro se ocultó tras la patita del escritorio al oír esto, siguió escuchando /dormir con ella, extrañaba, ¿qué ocurre aquí? / pensaba el pobre Ryoga al descubrir una dura realidad.

-no lo he visto por aquí, seguro se perdió de nuevo- dijo Ranma tratando de sonar casual mientras se sentaba en la cama de su prometida

-bueno creo que ya es algo tarde-

-tienes razón será mejor que me vaya-

-¿y porque tienes que irte? No creo que el tío Genma se dé cuenta de tu ausencia- dijo sensualmente haciendo estremecer a Ranma era consciente del efecto que causaba en su prometido, cosa que usaba a su favor, además no iban a hacer nada malo hace una semana que dormían juntos.

-tienes razón- ambos se olvidaron totalmente de la mascota de Akane en ese momento solo podían existir ellos y nadie más, se acercó a ella, cuando estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia rozo un poco sus labios y le susurro –tiene el sueño pesado, carta a mi favor- no espero respuesta solo la beso como lo había hecho desde hace días, se fue recostando poco a poco junto con ella.

-no…sabes…cuanto… te…amo…- decía entre besos Ranma mientras sujetaba de la cintura a su novia y la acercaba más a él.

-te… amo…Ranma…demasiado- posó sus manos tras el cuello de su novio para atraerlo más a ella, tenerlo a su completa disposición, sentir que era suyo y de nadie más. Mientras estos dos se demostraban su amor, nuestro pobre cerdito negro era espectador del espectáculo, unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, y como ya no quería ver más de lo necesario, salió sigilosamente por la ventana, claro que ninguno se dio cuenta por lo concentrados que estaban.

Al día siguiente…

Tanto Ranma como Akane seguían dormidos abrazados hasta que un golpe en la puerta los despertó.

-Akane…están golpeando- dijo muy bajito volviéndose a dormir, pronto se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, se levantó en frio y despertó a su prometida

-espera un momento-le susurró para que solo escuchara Ranma

-Akane hija ¿estas despierta?- al escuchar la voz de su futuro suegro quedo más blanco que el papel y su novia no reaccionaba, a este paso iba a sufrir una complicación cardiaca.

-vamos responde, di algo- insistía Ranma quien lo único que hacía era ponerla más nerviosa

-si papá se te ofrece algo- tratando de sonar normal pero los nervios eran más que evidentes la idea de que los encontraran de esa forma no era agradable, pero estar casada para mañana en la mañana no era mala idea, sus padres eran expertos en organizar bodas a último momento, tal vez deberían dedicarse a eso, serían los mejores de todo Japón.

-no encuentro a Ranma me preguntaba si lo has visto o sabes dónde puede estar-

-cómo voy a saber, apenas me levanto de seguro el muy idiota debe andar con alguna de sus prometidas, tal vez ese tonto llegue más tarde, pero puedes ver en el dojo-

-de acuerdo, puedes seguir durmiendo todavía es temprano- una vez que oyeron los pasos suficientemente lejos dieron un respiro, estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos y por la persona menos indicada.

-con que idiota y tonto- dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo

-y que querías que le dijera algo así: no te preocupes papá, Ranma durmió aquí conmigo y nos levantamos algo tarde porque pasamos la noche besándonos hasta quedar dormidos- imitando una voz dulce y tranquila

-no tienes que exagerar- su prometida tenía razón

-bueno mejor vete ya, y le dices que estuviste comprando algo o que se yo ahora es tu problema- dijo Akane sacándolo de la cama y a la vez de la habitación cuando estuvo en la puerta lo oyó protestar

-si recuerdo bien fuiste tú la que no me dejo ir a mi cuarto- ese comentario hizo sonrojar a su prometida

-pero tú aceptaste, bueno te vas o te saco-

-me voy pero no sin esto- rápidamente capturó sus labios en un largo beso que de no ser por la necesidad del aire no hubiese terminado

-buenos días- dijo Akane sonriente para luego depositar un tierno y corto beso en esos labios que jamás se cansaría de probar y tenerlos solo para ella.

-bueno días- Akane cerró la puerta, el solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación a vestirse e ir con su futuro suegro claro que no pasaría mucho tiempo para poder llamarlo así, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

Tiempo después…

-me buscaba señor Soun-

-si Ranma, necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas para el dojo y de paso la lista de compras de Kasumi, ve con Akane-

-está bien- la idea de estar a solas con ella la mañana no le desagradaba en absoluto

Minutos más tarde…

-Akane… tu papá quiere que vayamos a comprar algunas cosas-

-esta bien solo deja me cambio- la esperó fuera de su habitación cuando salió simplemente estaba hermosa, aquel vestido le quedaba muy bien, al ver como su prometido la miraba embobado le dijo llamando su atención

-y bien ¿Cómo me queda?-

-hermoso, ¿nos vamos?- en respuesta solo sujetó su brazo y salieron juntos. Pero no se dieron cuenta que ya tenían una espía, que los había estado vigilando desde la mañana en la que despertaron juntos, nuestra maestra de las estafas Nabiki Tendo

-sabía que había algo raro, la pelea de ayer no la que comúnmente hay, bueno esto será un buen negocio- así que discretamente los siguió, compraron lo que necesitaban y se dirigían a casa, no había pasado nada, todo el esfuerzo no había servido, no esperen un momento dejaron lo comprado en el patio y salieron corriendo de nuevo, pero no se preocupen nuestra Nabiki nos mantendrá informados, ambos perdón los tres se dirigían a un parque bastante lejos del dojo.

-y bien aquí estaremos tranquilos- dijo Akane para ponerse en frente de su novio y abrazarlo entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el automáticamente la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura

-totalmente tranquilos- mientras tentadoramente se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su Akane

-esto es un buen material, donde puse la cámara, oh aquí está- saco la cámara de su bolsillo y empezó a tomar muchas fotografías /quisiera quedarme con ustedes pero ya tengo lo que necesito, tengo que revelar estas fotos/ así que con el material recopilado se retiró dejando a esos dos comerse a besos en el parque a lo lejos oía unos cuantos ''te amo'' que casi eran imperceptibles /tortolitos/ pensó mientras se alejaba con una gran sonrisa.

Al regresar a casa una Shampoo furiosa y una Ukyo que se comía su enojo los esperaban en la sala, pero al ver a Ranma ambas corrieron a abrazarlo la primero en llegar fue Shampoo que lo abrazo de una forma muy sugerente frotando su cuerpo con el de un pobre Ranma asustado

-airén desaparecer mucho tiempo, ahora compensar días perdidos- mientras se acercaba para besar a un inmóvil Ranma, Akane ya no soportó esa escena así que le lanzo lo primero que encontró a su prometido, es decir una de las cosas que anteriormente habían dejado en el patio

-chica violenta no saber apreciar a airén-

-Ranma te encuentras bien- intervino Ukyo mientras se lo arrebata a Shampoo y ahora era ella quien lo ahogaba con abrazos

-saben mejor me voy a mi cuarto- trato de calmar su enojo, al recordar que nadie (o al menos eso creía ella) sabia de su relación, como quería restregarles en su cara que Ranma tenía dueña y esa era ella. Respiro un poco oyó como su prometido imploraba ayuda, pero bueno actuación era actuación y no podía echarse para atrás. Así que lo ignoró por completo y subió a su habitación.

Ranma subió hecho un harapo a su cuarto, Akane se lo iba a pagar ya encontraría forma, pero se iba a arrepentir por abandonarlo a su suerte con esas locas, el paquete hubiera estado completo con los hermanos Tatewaki, pero el solo imaginar que no hubiese salido vivo le daba escalofríos, sin más se acostó en su futón, ahora dormía solo sus padres habían sido trasladados a otra habitación, quería dormir pero solo podía pensar el su bella prometida, en su aroma, sus besos, sus abrazos, solo podía pensar en ella. En medio de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido al oír como levemente la puerta de su alcoba se abría. Espero a que el intruso se mostrara, estaba a punto de atacar cuando se dio cuenta que la infractora era Akane Tendo, sonrió para sus adentros y dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras ella se acercaba de una manera totalmente provocativa

-ya no puedo hacer visitas a mi novio-mientras ponía una carita de niña inocente –además esas brujas no me dejaron estar contigo, y una razón más la vez anterior me visitaste tú, como vi que no llegabas- ahora Akane ya se encontraba acostada a su lado –solo quería estar un momento contigo-

-siento haberte hecho esperar amor- la abrazó ciñendo su cintura mientras se acercaba a besarla y perderse en ella como tantas veces lo había hecho, una noche más que no pudieron resistir a dormir separados, y así acabó el día de nuestra pareja favorita, una vez más cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente…

-Ranma…- llamaba la menor de las Tendo tratando de despertar a su prometido

-mmm… buenos días amor- le dio un corto beso para apretar más el abrazo que encerraba a su Akane

-bue…nos…di…as- trataba de articular entre besos

De pronto Ranma paro y miro fijamente a los ojos –Akane escúchame bien lo que voy a decir es importante-

Lo miro algo confundida para después decir –dime…-

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno hasta aquí llegue este capítulo, se acerca un final, pero no se preocupen que tengo planeado hacer un epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo no se olviden dejar sus reviews que es importante saber su opinión, próximamente: ¿Qué le dirá Ranma a su Akane? Muy pronto solo en fanfiction, nos vemos pronto por el mismo canal y en el mismo sitio, no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia.

Hasta pronto :D


	11. ABC

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 11 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, y un GRACIAS especial a mi fiel lectora consejera y amiga: 01Saku10 , en el capítulo de hoy una petición muy interesante.

La canción se llama **ABC **de Sin Bandera. Esta canción es hermosa y siempre la escucho, se las recomiendo :D

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 11**

**ABC**

.

.

.

De pronto Ranma paro y miro fijamente a los ojos –Akane escúchame bien lo que voy a decir es importante-

Lo miró algo confundida para después decir –dime…-

-Akane yo no sé cómo decirlo- mientras jugaba con sus dedos por lo nervioso que se encontraba

-con palabras- cogió sus manos para darle confianza ya sabía cómo podía llegar a ser su prometido, en momentos la persona más segura de Japón y en otros aquel muchacho inseguro y nervioso que vino un día a su casa y lo presentaron como su prometido

-bueno, yo…tu…es….que…no se- en verdad esto ya estaba empezando a estresar a Akane pero prefirió esperar a calmarse para responderle

-vamos amor tranquilízate ¿sí?- le dijo de la forma más cariñosa que pudo, su novio solo necesitaba seguridad, que le tenía que decir para que se ponga así.

-es que no es fácil-

-puedes confiar en mí-

-lo sé pero, yo…quería…tu-esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para Akane

-!BUENO ME VAS A DECIR SI O NO¡-

-¡RAYOS, AKANE ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE TE CASES CONMIGO SI NO ME DEJAS?!- ante esta respuesta Akane no sabía que decir, trataba de decir algo pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de su boca mientras se sonrojaba

-¿tú me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-

-pues creo que si- decía Ranma mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba furiosamente

Akane por su parte no podía estar más sorprendida así que solo sonrió para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido a besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-es…pe…ra…Aka…ne- decía Ranma entre besos

-dime- dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación

-¿aceptas?-se podía notar algo de duda en sus palabras

-claro, tontito, claro que apto casarme contigo- para luego lanzarse a besarlo de nuevo, ese día no podía ser mejor, estaba más que feliz, había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo.

/acaso dijo acepto casarme contigo/ pensaba una sombra tras la puerta mientras había oído toda la confesión /debo apresurarme este material me hará millonaria/ era su peor pesadilla Nabiki Tendo quien sacaría el mayor provecho de esta ventajosa situación, con prisa fue a su habitación por la cámara fotográfica, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su cuñado sigilosamente por suerte estaban tan concentrados (si se puede decir así) que no notaron su presencia, unas cuantas tomas de Akane encima de su prometido besándolo de una forma muy sugerente era todo lo que necesitaba, en medio de su cesión de fotos , sintió una mano en su hombro que le hizo pegar un grito por el susto

-Nabiki que haces aquí, tan temprano- era la dulce voz de Kasumi

-Kasumi que haces aquí- oyó unos ruidos de la habitación /rayos se dieron cuenta será mejor que me vaya/ se levantó en dirección a su recámara

-espera levantare a Ranma de una vez- y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

-¡NO!, digo no lo levantes sabes que mi cuñadito es muy perezoso, mejor levanto a Akane y que ella lo levante-

-está bien, deje la cocina prendida-

-de acuerdo- despedía a su hermana Kasumi mientras se apresuraba ir de forma silenciosa a su cuarto –esto les va a costar muy caro hermanita- decía mientras veía las fotos que la llevarían a ser millonaria

En la habitación de Ranma…

-Ran…ma es…pe…ra- decía Akane entre besos tratando de alejar a su prometido quien ya se había emocionada con la situación.

-¿Por qué?- se alejó durante unos segundos que no tardó en reponer

-que pares te digo- le dijo mientras le lanzó lo primero que encontró, lo que significaba una lámpara, que de dudosa existencia apareció, en su cabeza

-ya bueno ya pare no era necesario- decía un pobre Ranma sobándose la zona del golpe

-te lo merecías-reclamó Akane haciendo un puchero –no escuchaste nada- recordando aquel grito que hizo que reaccionara

- a que te refieres-

-escuche un grito, y esa voz se me hacía conocida-

-podría ser- dijo su prometido preocupado insinuando a su peor pesadilla

-no lo creo aún es temprano para que se levante- dudando de lo que dijo si era ella, estaban en la peor de las situaciones

-bueno que te parece una pelea para que no sospechen-

-no estaría mal, bueno me voy a mi habitación- se acercó a su novio y le dio un corto beso- te veo luego-

-necesitas más para compensar el golpe-

-te lo merecías además ya me tengo que ir- le dio otro corto beso para que no relimara para luego salir no sin ates guiñarle el ojo e irse con una pícara sonrisa

En el desayuno…

-como dormiste hermanita- dijo Nabiki haciendo que Akane se sonroje inevitablemente recordando la noche anterior

-pues bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- intentó cambiar de tema

-no por nada, y tu cuñadito que tal tu mañana- Ranma casi muere asfixiado por el trozo de comida que se quedo en su garganta al escuchar tal pregunta, ella al ver a su prometido ya morado por falta de aire le dio una ''suaves'' golpes en la espalda de él (ya sabemos lo delicada y cariñosa que puede llegar a ser Akane)

-¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME!- le gritó a su prometida dando comienzo a una pelea

-YO SOLO INTENTABA AYUDARTE- reclamó ella

-CASI ME ROMPES LA ESPALDA-

-HUBIESE DEJADO QUE MUERAS-

-MARIMACHO-

-IDIOTA-bueno como ya los conocemos sabes que esta pelea no duro más de cinco minutos ya que Akane le dio fin golpeándolo con la mesa, una típica mañana de la familia Tendo. Mientras Ranma estaba inconsciente en el piso su padre aprovecho para robar su comida, cosa que hizo que nuestro artista marcial se enojara más y lanzara a su padre directo al estanque, mientras esperaba un panda para proseguir con la pelea, para su sorpresa solo vio a su padre totalmente mojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo nuestra pareja al unísono al no ver al peculiar panda

-jejeje es que fuimos a China a buscarlos- decía nervioso Genma recordando no haber traído nada para su único hijo.

-y supongo que trajiste algo para mi cura- dijo Ranma dispuesto a abrazar a su padre era lo segundo que había hecho bien, claro que lo primero fue comprometerlo con Akane.

-he he he pues creo que no Soun ayúdeme- imploro ayuda a su fiel amigo mientras lloraba esperando su cruel futuro.

-¡QUÉ!- el aura asesina de Ranma ya era lo suficientemente grande y de un solo golpe mando a un viaje por Neptuno a su padre.

- me voy a mi cuarto- dijo apretando los dientes, su prometida la veía disimuladamente mientras procuraba no reírse ver a su prometido de esa forma le hacía mucha gracia, tenía una fiera que calmar o segur iba a hacer pedazos a quien se le cruzara siempre.

-gracias- y se retiró de la mesa con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su futuro esposo

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno sé que está un poco cortito, pero habrá una recompensa en el siguiente capítulo ,es que me había olvidado la curo de Genma, pero no quería que Rank se fuera así que bueno creo que ya vieron que paso jejeje, para quienes querían la cura de Ranma mil disculpas pero creo que así es más divertido. En el próximo capítulo una boda algo secreta. No se olviden dejar sus reviews haciendo me saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
